


Прочнее паучьих сетей

by siaenalee



Series: Yixingholic [6]
Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, VIXX, xxxHoLic, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Korean Mythology, M/M, Mystery, Romance, some drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-04-25 09:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22289791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siaenalee/pseuds/siaenalee
Summary: АУ, где Ифань ищет ответы на вопросы, Минсок слишком исполнительно относится к своим обязанностям, Лу Хань находит истину на дне кувшина, Ёнсон скучает, и да, Исин всё ещё владеет лавкой, где исполняют желания.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: Yixingholic [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460254
Kudos: 6
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Прочнее паучьих сетей

Исин приоткрывает ставни, впуская несколько ленивых снежинок с порывом сквозняка в комнату, и вдыхает морозный воздух. Снаружи неожиданно морозное начало зимы с хрустящим на лужах утренним хрупким льдом и инеем на стойких бордовых хризантемах в саду. Даже редкий снег порхает, впрочем, он оседает на землю уже мелкой моросью.  
— Не люблю зиму, — Лу Хань повторяет это не в первый раз за вечер. — И я знаю, что ты скажешь в ответ.  
Исин снисходительно улыбается и возвращается в кресло, принимая из рук Лу Ханя стопку с тёплым саке.  
— Я совсем не против видеть тебя чаще в зимние дни, — Исин делает глоток и смакует терпкий вкус. — Это становится традицией.  
Лу Хань морщится. Ему не нравится признавать, что без Минсока на него накатывает тоска.  
— Тем более пить в компании приятно, — Исин салютует ему стопкой.  
Лу Хань осушает свою и снова тянется за кувшинчиком.  
— Почему я не удивлён, — Ифань появляется, когда на подносе выстраивается мини-армия пустой посуды, а в гостиной пахнет пряностями, алкоголем и немного морозом с улицы. — Лу Хань.  
— Надеюсь, ты принёс что-то вкусное, человек, — ворчит Лу Хань под смех Исина и тянется к бумажному пакету.  
— Тебе не с кем больше пить? — Ифань убирает от него пакет и передаёт хихикающему Тао, веля отнести на кухню и выложить все на блюдо.  
— Он злой и бесчеловечный, — неожиданно по-детски жалуется Лу Хань Исину и доливает себе саке. — Мне он не нравится.  
Ифань вздыхает и склоняется к Исину, оставляя на его щеке след прикосновения.  
— Устал? — спрашивает Исин, сжимая его руку.  
— Немного, — Ифань присаживается на подлокотник его кресла. — Много работы с новым проектом, сегодня раза три переделывали чертежи.  
Исин улыбается ему и предлагает свою стопку.  
— Нет, — Ифань качает головой. — Я лучше пойду отдохну, завтра нужно быть в университете рано, чтобы поймать профессора Ян.  
— Ученичок, — почти милостиво фыркает Лу Хань в свою стопку.  
Ифань пытается принизить его укоризненным взглядом с высоты своего роста, но куда ему до пьяненького духа.  
Тао с Сехуном, шумно переговариваясь, приносят большую тарелку с маринованной говядиной и, соревнуясь в “кто больше унесёт”, растаскивают керамическую армию пустых кувшинчиков.  
Лу Хань долго рассматривает сумрак за окном и произносит:  
— Я часто прихожу сюда не потому, что мне не с кем пить, — Исин заинтересованно склоняет голову. — Атмосфера в твоём доме, вот что привлекает меня. Здесь уютно просто помолчать. Мне кажется, что Минсок где-то рядом, потому что здесь _дом_.  
Лу Хань замолкает, немного смущаясь своей неожиданной откровенности, и начинает возиться, собираясь.  
— Я лучше пойду, — говорит он, нетрезво пошатываясь, — уже поздно.  
Исин провожает его до дверей и подает пальто и фиолетовый зонт.  
— Не будь дураком, — серьёзно говорит Лу Хань, уже стоя на крыльце.  
Исин улыбается и отвечает:  
— Ты тоже.  
Лу Хань раскрывает зонт, выпуская порыв ветра с мелкими брызгами воды, и от хмеля в голове не остается и следа.  
Исин кивает и провожает его взглядом, пока тот не скрывается из виду.

Кажется, Ифань засыпает, едва голова касается подушки, даже не потрудившись до конца раздеться. Исин осторожно снимает с него застрявший на руке свитер и накрывает пледом.  
На столике рядом с кроватью лежат карманные часы. Исин проводит пальцами по вензелю на крышке и с щелчком открывает их. Секундная стрелка всё так же неумолимо отсчитывает время.  
Спящий Ифань ворочается во сне и хмурится, когда тёмная прядь падает ему на лоб. Исин откладывает часы и убирает мешающие волосы. Угрюмая морщина на лбу Ифаня расправляется.  
У Ифаня лицо человека из прошлого, но этим сходство ограничивается. Они совершенно разные, и Исин считает это до невозможности ироничным. Особенно то, что того из прошлого нет уже много лет, а отголоски его магии до сих пор присутствуют в жизни.  
Часы на столике поблескивают вензелем “К” в приглушенном свете. Исин знает, что Ифань имеет право знать, но это не так просто рассказать.  
Исин тянется к лампе, и комната погружается в темноту.

Лу Хань не помнит себя без Минсока вообще. Ему кажется, что всё его существование ведётся от встречи с ним. Кажется, кто-то из старших духов приводит юного Зашики Вараши в их дом и представляет Лу Ханю. У Минсока раскосые испуганные глаза, пухлые щёки, персикового цвета кимоно, и он протягивает зажатую в кулак ладонь и раскрывает, выпуская светлячка. Насекомое садится Лу Ханю на плечо и сияет как маленькая драгоценность. Минсок улыбается, а ему нечего подарить взамен, кроме дождя, поэтому Лу Хань даёт себе обещание защищать Минсока всегда.  
В их доме на Горе духов пусто и темно. Лу Хань зажигает свечи и падает на кровать. Зима только начинается, и это время года Минсок практически полностью проводит среди смертных. Он словно забирает всё тепло из дома с собой и раздаёт его им.  
Лу Хань знает, что эгоистичен и что требовать от Минсока принадлежать только ему, он не имеет права, но это совершенно не мешает хотеть этого.  
Свечи догорают и гаснут, и Лу Хань еще долго лежит без сна, вглядываясь в серые предрассветные сумерки за окном. Когда первый луч солнца касается картины с пионами на стене, Лу Хань решает, что пора заканчивать с жалостью к себе и приняться за работу.  
Хорошо, что зимой и духам дождя тоже есть, чем заняться.

Персиковая косточка попадает прямо в цель — застревает в паутине, что затянула зияющий проём окна.  
— Ску-ко-ти-ща, — немного капризно тянет девушка и спрыгивает со своего сотканного из серебристых нитей ложа на пол. — Должны же быть какие-то интересные сплетни.  
По тёмным углам её убежища слышен шорох лапок и тихий шёпоток.  
— Нет, — обрывает она. — Это всё неинтересно. Расскажите мне что-то ещё.  
Она цапает ещё один румяный персик, блестящий бархатной шкуркой, с блюда и с легкостью запрыгивает обратно на натянутый между двумя колоннами гамак. Её длинные светлые волосы небрежно рассыпаются по нагим плечам, пока она раскачивается в нём как на качелях.  
Что ещё делать скучающей девушке, пока её подруга гуляет сама по себе? Конечно же слушать сплетни.  
— Подожди, — обрывает она многоголосый шёпот, шуршащий из углов. — Ты. Подойди ближе.  
Она подставляет ладонь маленькому пауку, спустившемуся на тонкой паутинке.  
— Что ты слышал о Снежном демоне, повтори? — она подносит паука к уху и звонко хохочет, когда слышит новость.  
Маленький сплетник награждается поцелуем и отпускается, а девушка отбрасывает уже неинтересный ей персик и расправляет платье.  
— Принесите мне обувь, — велит она, — и, пожалуй, что-то на плечи. Кажется, сейчас у смертных зима. А это значит, что становится ещё интереснее.  
Тьма шуршит сотней паучьих лапок и спешит исполнить приказ.

— Эй, — Минсок охает, когда ему на плечо опускается рука, и роняет благовония. — Извини, не хотел напугать.  
Хосок выглядит почти виноватым, помогая собирать рассыпанные ароматные палочки. Чёрные полотна его крыльев колышутся за спиной.  
— Нет, всё в порядке, я просто задумался, — Минсок трёт переносицу. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ты выглядишь уставшим, — Хосок передаёт ему собранное. — Даже духам нужно отдыхать, чтобы набраться сил.  
Минсок поправляет свечи на алтаре, зажигает благовония и оставляет частицу своей духовной силы, приносящей смертным душевное тепло и удачу.  
— Ещё очень много дел, — произносит он. — В этом году очень много людей обращались к духам, прося уют для домашнего очага. Я не могу не радоваться, что нас ещё почитают.  
Минсок говорит это и чувствует, как усталость наваливается на его плечи. Хосок выгибает бровь и скрещивает руки на груди.  
— Ладно, ты прав, — соглашается Минсок, сдаваясь, потому что с карасу-тэнгу спорить нет смысла, особенно со старшим из братьев.  
Хосок благодарно стонет: ужасно хочется размять крылья.  
Впрочем, в жизни Минсока есть один дух, по упрямству с которым вряд ли сравнится кто-то ещё, поэтому ему не впервые идти на уступки на своих условиях.  
— Но сначала нам нужно посетить ещё пару мест, — сообщает Минсок. — Где твой брат?  
Хосок разочарованно вздыхает.  
— Ты слишком исполнителен, — сообщает он, придерживая дверь.  
— Словно ты не привык за столько лет, — Минсок пожимает плечами и улыбается.  
— Я каждый раз жду, что на тебе скажется влияние Лу Ханя, но кажется, что всё происходит с точностью наоборот.  
Минсок фыркает.  
Имя Лу Ханя задевает ноющие струны в груди, и Минсок понимает, что скучает. Он не знает, как это происходит, но каждый раз отправляясь в мир смертных надолго без Лу Ханя, он скучает по нему все больше и больше.  
Чонгук сидит на крыльце храма и давится зевком, когда Минсок встаёт рядом.  
— Уже закончили? — спрашивает он хрипло и потягивается, хрустя суставами.  
— Да, посетим ещё пару мест и, пожалуй, отдохнём, — решает Минсок и смеётся, видя, как воодушевляется Чонгук после этой новости.  
— Почему с ним ты дружелюбнее, чем со мной, — бурчит Хосок, расправляя крылья.  
Чонгук корчит рожу брату и взмывает в воздух.

Тао с Сехуном больше проказничают, чем убирают сухую листву во внутреннем дворике. Исин с полуулыбкой смотрит на их возню и попытки закидать друг друга пожухшими листьями и выдыхает горький дым, завитками оседающий в прохладе зимнего дня. Кисэру требует чистки, но Исин доверяет только одному лису, а тот сейчас в другом мире занят совсем другими делами.  
Сехун роняет Тао в собранную кучу листьев и злорадно хохочет, но совсем недолго — Тао делает ему подсечку, и вот они уже оба барахтаются в листьях. Исин смеётся и почти пропускает появление Ифаня.  
Он опускается рядом на ступени крыльца и вытягивает длинные ноги.  
— Табак заканчивается? — спрашивает Ифань, указывая на почти пустой мешочек рядом с лежащей на подставке кисэру.  
— Да, только думал о том, что Сонгю давно не навещал меня с лисичкиными дарами, — Исин громко вздыхает. — Как прошёл день?  
— Это было тяжело, но проект приняли, — сообщает Ифань торжественным тоном. — Всё, больше никаких чертежей ближайшую неделю, перед глазами сплошные линии.  
— Я в тебе не сомневался, — Исин опускает голову на его плечо.  
— Теперь я смогу видеть тебя бодрствующим, — Ифань обнимает его и устраивается удобнее сам, прислоняясь к деревянной опоре. — Ухожу рано, пока ты спишь, возвращаюсь поздно и сплю сам.  
Исин фыркает.  
— И я планирую напасть на твою библиотеку, ты позволишь?  
Исин поворачивает голову и ловит серьёзный ифаневский взгляд.  
— Хочу найти что-то про часы. Они не дают мне покоя. Я отыскал их, потому что они ждали меня. Но я так и не знаю, что за время они отсчитывают?  
Ифань выжидающе смотрит на Исина.  
— Если ты нацелен найти ответ, то обязательно найдёшь его, — Исин отстраняется и поднимается на ноги. Ифань ловит его за руку и задерживает.  
— Помогать мне ты по-прежнему не хочешь? — его голос звучит немного разочарованно. — Всё потому что я не смогу заплатить за это желание?  
Исин наклоняется к Ифаню совсем близко и проговаривает в губы:  
— Потому что тебе не нужна моя помощь, чтобы найти эти ответы. И смотрите-ка, — Исин делает резкое движение рукой, схватывая воздух в кулак рядом с вздрагивающим от неожиданности Ифанем. — Кто у нас тут?  
Ифань смотрит на его зажатую ладонь.  
— Будь добр, принеси мне банку, — просит Исин, присаживаясь обратно на ступени. — У нас тут завёлся проказник.  
Ифань, хмурясь, выполняет его просьбу.  
Исин осторожно пересаживает с ладони в небольшую стеклянную банку паука и ловко закрывает крышку. Паук мечется по дну, и Ифань готов поклясться, выглядит очень растерянно.  
— Это паук, — констатирует он непонимающе.  
— Он самый, — Исин поднимает на банку на уровень глаз. — Хитрюга пробрался в лавку на твоём плече, а ты даже не почувствовал.  
— Это паук, — немного тупо повторяет Ифань.  
Исин смотрит на него очень осуждающе.  
— Ты встречал когда-нибудь пауков в моей лавке?  
Ифань морщит лоб, стараясь припомнить.  
— Не люблю шпионов, — задумчиво произносит Исин. — Тао, Сехун, отнесите эту банку к воротам и выпустите пленника. И проследите, чтобы он покинул наш двор.  
— Исин? — зовёт его Ифань с беспокойством, прослеживая взглядом неожиданно покорных Сехуна и Тао, несущих банку в четыре руки.  
— Думаю, у нас скоро будут гости, — Исин встаёт сам и протягивает руку Ифаню. — А пока у нас есть немного времени на отдых, давай проведём его с пользой. И потом я расскажу тебе о пауках.  
Он улыбается как ни в чём не бывало, но Ифань видит его тревогу, и ему становится не по себе.

— Распитие спиртных напитков на рабочем месте нарушает порядок, — проговаривает Хакён, гипнотизируя стаканчик с соджу. — Хорошо, что рабочий день закончен, а я сам себе хозяин.  
— Твой смертный — зануда, — сообщает Лу Хань спящей на прилавке нэкомате доверительным тоном и чокается с пушистой задницей стаканом.  
Инари дёргает ухом и даже не просыпается.  
— Возьми и пей, — командует Лу Хань, обращаясь уже к Хакёну, и указывает на его стакан. — Сама она в рот тебе не попадёт. Очень сомневаюсь, что нектар Древа Жизни дал тебе ещё и магические силы, позволяющие двигать предметы силой мысли.  
— Не могу уже, — признаётся Хакён и отодвигает его. — Вообще, почему я пью с тобой в собственном магазине? Я тебе даже не нравлюсь.  
— Ты нравишься Тэгуну, — скорбно произносит Лу Хань. — И Минсоку.  
— Да, — соглашается Хакён и приунывает.  
Хмель расползается по телу приятной теплой волной и туманит мысли.  
Хакён уже собирался домой, ожидая Тэгуна, но пришёл Лу Хань со звенящим бутылками пакетом и с таким кислым лицом, что Хакён не смог его просто выставить.  
— Ладно, — милостиво признаёт Лу Хань, — на самом деле, ты ничего так. Для смертного.  
Хакён шумно выдыхает. Тэгун упомянул как-то про нелюбовь Лу Ханя к смертным, поэтому эти слова звучат как “ты мне очень нравишься”.  
— За это точно надо выпить, — Хакён залпом осушает стакан.  
Когда звон колокольчика над дверью оповещает о приходе Тэгуна, пакет с алкоголем заметно пустеет. Причём в большей степени благодаря Лу Ханю. Хакён немного завидует стойкости духа дождя, потому что сам плывёт от нескольких порций.  
Тэгун замирает на пороге, оглядывая масштабы бедствия, и останавливает пристальный взгляд на Хакёне.  
— Лу Хань, — голос Тэгуна звучит очень осуждающе.  
Он закрывает дверь под возмущённую тираду о страдающем друге от Лу Ханя и идёт к прилавку. От Тэгуна веет уличной прохладой, он пахнет кофе и зимними ветрами, и Хакён утыкается лбом в его плечо и чувствует, как хмель немного развеивается.  
— Хорошо, что ты пришёл, — говорит Хакён. — Я больше не могу пить, мне ещё завтра открывать лавку. У Чжухён были какие-то планы с Сыльги, и она отпросилась. Теперь твоя очередь.  
Тэгун хмыкает и гладит его по шее кончиками прохладных пальцев.  
Лу Хань вздыхает так душераздирающе, обозначая своё присутствие, что Инари поднимает голову и сонно щурится.  
— Ни капли сострадания, — беззлобно ворчит он и тянется за бутылкой.  
Хакён переглядывается с Тэгуном и улыбается. 

— Думаю, нам стоит передохнуть, — Минсок трёт затёкшую шею. — Совсем недолго, но всё же.  
На лице Хосока расплывается радостная улыбка.  
— Отличная идея, — бордо сообщает он и спохватывается. — Не то, чтобы я устал тебя охранять.  
Чонгук саркастически фыркает.  
— Ты просто хочешь поесть лисьего одэна у того старого Лиса, — сдаёт он брата и поясняет Минсоку: — Он набрёл на ятай с вкусным одэном и теперь грезит о нём с момента нашего путешествия.  
Минсок смеётся, пока Хосок гоняется за Чонгуком, собираясь научить его уважать старших.  
— Нет, серьёзно, — говорит Хосок чуть позже, немного запыхавшись, — тот лисий одэн самый вкусный, что я когда-либо ел. Хочешь, я расскажу, как найти тот ятай?  
— Расскажи, Лу Ханю понравится эта идея, спасибо, — соглашается Минсок и потягивается. — Что ж, я отпускаю вас обоих, а сам возвращаюсь на Гору духов, думаю, Лу Хань сейчас там, в доме.  
Чонгук скептически морщится и переглядывается с Хосоком.  
— Что? — не понимает Минсок.  
— Кто-то из нас должен остаться с тобой, пока ты не найдешь Лу Ханя, — Чонгук нервно встряхивает крылья, поднимая ветер.  
— Это ещё почему? — возмущается Минсок.  
Братья мнутся и снова переглядываются.  
— Так, оба, выкладывайте, — командует Минсок, скрещивая руки на груди, — что вы мне не договариваете?  
— Ходят слухи, что Паучиха вылезла из своей норы, — Чонгук морщится.  
— Джорогумо, — поправляет Минсок, — или Леди Паук. Не называй её пренебрежительно. Так, и как это относится ко мне?  
Хосок всплескивает руками.  
— В прошлую встречу она очень непрозрачно намекнула, что твоё сердце на обед дарует бессмертие любому.  
— Не надо на меня смотреть такими страшными глазами, — отвечает Минсок, пожимая плечами. — Это знает каждый, как и то, что тому, кто это сделает, кроме бессмертия грозит ещё и проклятие.  
— И тем не менее один из нас точно пойдёт с тобой на Гору духов, — констатирует Хосок.  
— Она не сможет попасть на Гору духов, — возражает Минсок, но понимает, что возражения бесполезны — если одного карасу-тэнгу он ещё сможет переспорить, то с обоими братьями это не работает, поэтому отмахивается и сдаётся. — Дело ваше.  
Хосок тут же расплывается в благодушной улыбке.  
— Замечательно, люблю с тобой спорить, когда знаю, что прав. Ну что ж, — он поворачивается к Чонгуку и вытягивает кулак. — Камень, ножницы, бумага?  
Минсок цокает языком и качает головой. 

— Посадил в банку и выгнал за порог?  
Смертные оглядываются на возмущённый тон и крутят головой, пытаясь найти её собеседника. Красивая девушка, разговаривающая сама с собой посреди людной улицы, вызывает у большинства интерес.  
— Вот же! — восклицает она и притопывает ногой. — Ладно, Ведьма Измерений всегда начеку, можно было хотя бы попытаться. Что ещё ты видел?  
Паучок на её ладони перебирает лапками и нашёптывает сплетни. Она в нетерпении закусывает ноготь на большом пальце свободной руки.  
— А вот это уже интересно, — она ярко улыбается, — я бы хотела с ним встретиться. Ты отлично постарался.  
Она щекочет спинку паука кончиками пальцев и отпускает.  
— Что ж, — Леди Паук вскидывает голову и осматривается вокруг, — самое время навестить Снежного Демона.  
Она подмигивает смущённому парню, глазеющему на неё, и посылает воздушный поцелуй. Он колеблется и мнётся на месте, но потом всё же идёт в ее сторону по мановению изящного пальчика.  
В конце концов, она здесь для того, чтобы развлечься.

— Вот чему я завидую, так это вашей способности трезветь в один миг, — вздыхает Хакён, с третьего раза попадая ключом в замочную скважину. — Но с другой стороны, не перевод ли это продукта?  
— Главное процесс, смертный, — отвечает Лу Хань поучительным тоном. — Компания и процесс. А похмелье — это совсем не нужное побочное действие.  
Хакён пару раз дёргает дверь магазинчика, проверяя, и страдающе смотрит на Тэгуна, держащего на руках млеющую Инари.  
— Я тоже хочу на ручки, — притворно капризничает он и делает брови домиком.  
Инари зевает и ехидно смотрит на Хакёна.  
— Ты не котик, — по-дурацки ржёт Лу Хань.  
— Я лучше котика? — пробует Хакён, хотя понимает: нет, лучше котика никого нет, он бы и сам выбрал котика.  
— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, — опрометчиво обещает Тэгун, давая Лу Ханю ещё больший повод для веселья.  
Он дёргает бровями и тычет Тэгуна в бок локтём, приговаривая:  
— В следующий раз, да? Понесёшь на ручках, да? А меня?  
— Лу Хань, пожалуйста, — устало просит Тэгун.  
Хакён видит, как краснеют его уши и чувствует, как смущается сам. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но тут Инари вскидывается, чуть ли не впиваясь когтями в Тэгуна, прижимает уши и шипит. Хакён охает, в один миг оказываясь задвинутым за широкую спину Тэгуна с очень взволнованной Инари на руках. Лу Хань хоть и меньше по габаритам, чем Тэгун, но встаёт рядом, как непоколебимая стена, и Хакён буквально ощущает их силу.  
— Да что... — начинает он, как замечает её.  
— Какая чудесная встреча, — ярко улыбаясь, произносит светловолосая девушка и машет пальцами. — Честно, искала только Снежного Демона, а нашла ещё и своего старого друга Амевараши.  
Она откидывает волосы и кокетливо выставляет бедро, перенося вес на одну ногу. Её красное платье выглядит очень лёгким для декабрьской ночи, а меховое манто едва прикрывает обнажённые плечи.  
— Ёнсон, — не очень дружелюбно цедит сквозь зубы Лу Хань. — Что тебе здесь надо?  
— Ну вот, — Ёнсон вздыхает и театрально вытирает несуществующие слёзы с щёк, — как знала, что ты не разделишь мою радость от нашей встречи. А я считала, что мы расстались приятелями после прошлого раза.  
— Ты в прошлый раз угрожала Минсоку смертью, — голос Лу Ханя звучит сдержанно, но Хакён видит вздувшуюся вену на его виске.  
— Ох, — она морщится, — ты такой злопамятный, это была всего лишь дружеская шутка, Минсок даже не обиделся. Кстати, где он? — Ёнсон крутит головой. — Ах, точно, здесь сейчас зима, значит, он один-одинёшенек среди смертных.  
Лу Хань дёргается вперёд, но Тэгун останавливает его, опуская руку на плечо.  
— Ёнсон, ты искала меня, — в его голосе сквозит холод, — зачем?  
— Вообще мои дети принесли мне столько интересных слухов про тебя, что я не удержалась и решила всё узнать лично, ты же мой любимчик среди живущих в мире смертных.  
Она так быстро оказывается возле Тэгуна и берёт его за руку, что Хакён не успевает проследить движение. Инари начинает рычать, и только тогда Ёнсон замечает её и Хакёна. На её лице расцветает улыбка.  
— О, привет! Так это правда?! Ты — тот смертный, что сунулся в Хякки Яко и получил нектар от Древа Жизни? Это же тебя выбрала нэкомата, вот это да! Слухи не врали! — Она переводит взгляд на Инари. — Ох, она такая милая.  
— Привет, — растерянно отвечает Хакён и пытается выдавить улыбку.  
Он не знает, чему удивиться больше. Что о нём судачат в мире духов, что Ёнсон знакома с Тэгуном настолько, чтобы так свободно к нему обращаться, или тому, что от неё явно веет опасностью, хотя её улыбка и красивое лицо противоречат этому ощущению.  
— О, ты тоже такой милый, — воркует она и едва ли успевает сделать движение вперёд, как Тэгун осторожно, но крепко удерживает ее на месте, перехватив руки.  
— Не стоит, — предупреждает он и отпускает Ёнсон.  
Она разочарованно вздыхает.  
— Даже не знаю, расстроиться или порадоваться за тебя, — Ёнсон делает несколько шагов назад и скрещивает руки на груди. — Я всегда ожидала, что ты свернешь на тёмную тропку со своего перепутья, и поймёшь, что смертные — это не более, чем развлечение и пища. Не ожидала, что Снежного Демона так увлечёт один из них, хотя должна признать, что есть в нём что-то интересное.  
Хакён чувствует замешательство, потому что Ёнсон посылает ему воздушный поцелуй, но по-прежнему источает опасность.  
— Я никогда не собирался вредить смертным, — отвечает Тэгун, хмурясь.  
— Расскажи это тому мошеннику с отмороженными руками, — Ёнсон хитро улыбается. — Или двум неудачникам, которых обнаружили с переохлаждением в канаве недалеко от города. Или еще нескольким калекам из твоего прошлого. Я многое слышу от своих детей.  
Хакён видит, как Тэгун сжимает кулаки. Он вспоминает двух напавших на него мужчин, Тэгун никогда не рассказывал, что сделал с ними конкретно, кроме того, что они остались живы.  
— Они причиняли зло людям, — тихо говорит Тэгун.  
— Да, — Ёнсон безразлично пожимает плечами, — они были теми ещё ублюдками. Но скажи, что ты чувствовал, когда наказывал их?  
Она ослепительно улыбается, словно знает ответ. Хакён прижимает к себе притихшую, но очень напряжённую Инари, и касается спины Тэгуна раскрытой ладонью.  
— Катись в свою мрачную дыру, — неожиданно огрызается молчавший до этого Лу Хань. — Тэгуну нравится в этом мире, он сделал свой выбор. Ему нечего стыдиться, — он понижает голос. — И не смей даже вспоминать Минсока, я не позволю причинить ему зла.  
— Пффф, — Ёнсон выглядит разочарованной и немного обиженной. — Какая незаслуженная грубость с твоей стороны, — она качает головой. — Ты можешь пожалеть об этом.  
— Я не из тех, кого ты можешь запугать, — с вызовом отвечает Лу Хань.  
Он держит свой фиолетовый зонт в руках, как меч, который готов выхватить из ножен в любой момент.  
Губы Ёнсон сжимаются в тонкую полоску.  
— Что ж, — произносит она, — не пожалей о своих словах.  
Лу Хань кривится.  
— Несмотря на прохладный приём, была рада увидеть тебя, — обращается Ёнсон к Тэгуну, — хотя всё ещё немного разочарована твоим выбором. — Она переключает внимание на Хакёна и разводит руками. — Ничего личного, смертный. Хотя ты очень смел для своего вида.  
Ёнсон подмигивает ему и исчезает смазанным движением. Шум улицы обрушивается на Хакёна, как ушат холодной воды, словно время только сдвинулось с места. Он чувствует, как мышцы спины Тэгуна расслабляются под его ладонью. Инари ворчливо мяукает на руках и просится за пазуху в тепло.  
— Дрянь, — ругается Лу Хань.  
— Ты зря ей грубил, — говорит Тэгун.  
В голосе его нет осуждения, но слышится усталость.  
— Мне она не нравится, — бурчит Лу Хань. — И её появление не нравится. Я пойду.  
Он раскрывает зонт и, не прощаясь, исчезает в вихре дождевых капель.  
Хакён сгребает ледяные ладони Тэгуна в свои руки и пытается их согреть. Людей на улице в поздний час не так много, но они довольно равнодушно проходят мимо. Хакён запоздало понимает, что это чары, которые отвлекают внимание от духов, поэтому простые смертные их не видят, пока те сами не захотят. Тэгун говорил об этом, когда выяснилось, что нектар Древа Жизни дал Хакёну не только возможность обойти проклятие юки-онны, но и видеть духов.  
— Я знал Ёнсон раньше, когда участвовал в Хякки Яко, — отвечает Тэгун на молчаливый вопрос. — Леди Паук была достаточно дружелюбна ко мне. Для духа.  
— Что у неё за проблемы с Лу Ханем? — не понимает Хакён.  
Тэгун вздыхает.  
— Дома, — говорит он. — Я расскажу тебе дома. На улице холодно.  
Хакён фыркает и собирается съехидничать на тему замёрзшего Снежного Демона, но осекается, когда понимает, что Тэгун беспокоится не о себе.  
— Да, — вместо этого отвечает он. — Идём домой.

Лу Хань небрежно бросает зонт в угол и садится прямо на ступени в прихожей. За порогом едва светлеет небо над макушками леса. Лу Хань устало потирает лицо ладонями. После встречи с Паучихой он успел побывать в нескольких не совсем приличных для духов местах, где любят посудачить ёкаи, но ни в одном из них ничего не говорили о Ёнсон. Тревожное чувство ворочается клубком змей в груди, и это раздражает.  
Почему Паучиха выбралась к смертным именно сейчас? Что ей нужно на самом деле?  
Минсок бы сейчас вздохнул и поправил бы мягко, словно нерадивого ребёнка:  
— Не называй её Паучихой, это пренебрежительно. Она Джорогумо или Леди Паук. В конце концов, у неё есть имя.  
Лу Хань запрокидывает голову и шумно выдыхает. Возможно, ему просто пора прекратить параноить. И не быть дураком, как он сам советовал Исину. Лу Хань поднимается на ноги и проходит в комнаты, снимая пальто на ходу. И замирает в нелепой позе с одной высвобожденной рукой. Потому что в доме чувствуется _тепло_.  
Лу Хань стаскивает пальто так резко, что ткань трещит по швам и обегает весь дом в поисках Минсока. Его просто не может не быть тут. Но дом по-прежнему пуст.  
Лу Хань хмурится, и едва притихшая тревога накрывает его заново.  
Нет, Ёнсон никогда бы не смогла попасть на Гору Духов. Здесь слишком сильные барьеры от таких как она.  
На крыльце кто-то возится, и Лу Хань в три прыжка оказывается рядом с дверями и распахивает их с такой силой, что они ударяются о стены. Сонный Чонгук на пороге подпрыгивает от неожиданности, распахивая крылья, и тут же хватается за клинок в ножнах.  
Сердце у Лу Ханя леденеет.  
— Лу Хань, — Чонгук отпускает рукоять меча, — я понимаю, что ты не рад меня видеть, но Минсок сказал на рассвете…  
Он осекается, замечая побелевшее лицо Лу Ханя и его сомкнутые в тонкую нить губы.  
— Где Минсок? — низким от ужаса голосом произносит Лу Хань.  
Чонгук заглядывает за его плечо в надежде увидеть там Минсока.  
— Где. Минсок.  
Лу Хань делает шаг вперёд на ватных ногах, потом ещё один, и Чонгук растерянно пятится.  
— Я вчера лично проводил его, и мы расстались здесь, на этом крыльце, — сипит Чонгук. — Минсок решил, что нужно отдохнуть. Сказал, что дождётся тебя. Я… Мы с Хосоком…  
Лу Хань цепляется рукой за его плечо и с силой сжимает. Чонгук слегка морщится от боли и словно трезвеет. В глазах Лу Ханя плещутся штормовые волны северного океана.  
— Вчера я встретил Ёнсон в мире смертных, — проговаривает он. — Я не верю в случайности.  
Чонгук поводит плечами, сбрасывая его руку, и распрямляет спину.  
— Она не могла сюда попасть, никак, если только Минсок не спустился к смертным сам, — добавляет Лу Хань.  
— Сначала за Хосоком, — решает Чонгук. — У нас не так много времени.  
— Да, — соглашается Лу Хань. — Я знаю, откуда начать.

Минсок выныривает из сна резко и шумно выдыхает, когда окружающая реальность наваливается на него чугунным весом. Тело ощущается словно не своим, а в голове всё путается в густом тумане. Он не сразу понимает, что происходит и пытается припомнить последние события. Лу Ханя не было в доме, и Минсок решил навестить Тэгуна, потому что чаще всего Лу Хань зимой проводил время с ним. А потом...  
— Вот, — пробивается чей-то голос будто через толщу воды, — выпей. Станет легче.  
В губы ему тычется стакан с водой, и он послушно её пьёт. И действительно становится легче: мысли проясняются и ощущение вязкости пропадает. Минсок наконец открывает глаза. И вспоминает.  
— Вода из родников Лунного озера всегда помогает таким как ты, — Ёнсон поднимается с коленей и откидывает упавшие на лицо волосы изящным жестом. — Мне жаль, что ты так плохо чувствуешь себя от моей силы.  
Минсок обводит взглядом место, где находится, и хмурится, не узнавая его. Высокие потолки, обшарпанные колонны, рассеянный свет, льющийся из щелей в заколоченных окнах, строительная пыль и полное отсутствие мебели. Сам он оказывается сидящим в сплетённом из паутины гамаке, зафиксированным между колоннами.  
— А, — понимает Ёнсон, — мы всё ещё в мире смертных. Мне просто понравилось это место, плюс здесь никого не было, поэтому я решила занять его. Временно.  
— Зачем тебе это? — Минсок решает пошевелится, но понимает, что не может — его руки и ноги опутаны невесомыми, но прочными паутинками.  
Ёнсон пожимает плечами и лукаво улыбается.  
— Девушке может быть скучно. Если бы я просто позвала тебя в гости, ты бы не пошёл. Но мне правда ты интересен, и не только из-за своего драгоценного сердечка.  
Минсок мрачнеет. Слова Ёнсон звучат совсем неискренне.  
— А если все-таки правду?  
Она вздыхает и ловко запрыгивает на висящую в воздухе серебристую нить, как на качели.  
— Ты всегда такой проницательный, — недовольно отвечает она. — Как твоего дождливого друга это не утомляет?  
Теперь приходит очередь Минсока пожимать плечами.  
— На самом деле ты приманка, — сообщает Ёнсон, заговорщически подмигивая. — А ещё очень хотелось подразнить твоего друга. И, конечно же, для поддержания своей репутации злобной Королевы Пауков.  
— Ты встретила Лу Ханя, — догадывается Минсок. — Извини его за грубость.  
Ёнсон фыркает.  
— Поверь, я не ожидала от него иного приёма. Ну может, совсем чуточку не такого враждебного, но он так серьёзно воспринял мои слова о твоём чистом сердечке.  
— Ты же не собираешься его есть, — констатирует Минсок.  
Ёнсон молниеносным движением оказывается рядом и острым ноготком проводит по щеке Минсока. Он чувствует её дыхание на коже, когда она склоняется к нему.  
— Бессмертие очень соблазнительно, — произносит она, глядя ему в глаза. — Я вполне могла бы это сделать.  
— Но не станешь, — уверенно отвечает Минсок.  
Ёнсон отстраняется и разочарованно морщится.  
— Не стану, — соглашается она. — И ты зануда.  
— Я просто знаю, что такую цену за него ты не готова заплатить, — поясняет Минсок. — У тебя есть те, кто этого не простит.  
Ёнсон возвращается на свои импровизированные качели и болтает босыми ногами в воздухе.  
— Ты мне нравишься, — признаётся она, — мне действительно жаль, что моя аура отравляет твою душу и тело.  
Когда Ёнсон произносит это, Минсок чувствует, как его снова начинает мутить.  
— Может, тогда отпустишь меня? — предлагает он.  
— Прости, — Ёнсон снова улыбается, — но я хочу, чтобы твой друг извлёк урок. И когда ещё я проведу время с таким интересным собеседником? Мои милые детки приносят мне новости, но это все равно не заменяет мне живого общения.  
— Странные способы заводить друзей, тебе не кажется? — Минсок хмыкает.  
Ёнсон поджимает губы и словно действительно раздумывает над ответом.  
— У злой Леди Паук не может быть друзей, — напоминает она. — Но есть те, с кем интересно провести время.  
Минсок прикрывает глаза. Ему кажется, что слова Ёнсон звучат неискренне.  
— Скажи, — вдруг спрашивает она, — ты знаешь, что чувствует твой друг, когда ты покидаешь его надолго?  
Вопрос оказывается неожиданным. Минсок распахивает глаза. Ещё неожиданнее оказывается тоска, звучащая в вопросе и делающая его личным. Он открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но не знает, что именно.  
— Неважно, — обрывает его Ёнсон. — Твой друг пришёл, пора возвращаться к роли похитительницы невинных духов.  
Она вновь оказывается рядом с ним и, виновато улыбнувшись, целует в лоб. Минсок чувствует, как тошнота усиливается, и в сознание снова заползает туман, накрывая его плотной пеленой.

Ифань захлопывает ещё одну книгу и отправляет её в растущую стопку забракованных.  
— Эти книги старше тебя во много раз, — предупреждает Исин, — будь с ними повежливее.  
Он стоит, опираясь бедром на книжный шкаф, и распахнутый лиловый шёлк его кимоно, расшитый золотом, совсем не способствует плодотворным поискам. Ифань мужественно отводит взгляд, возвращаясь к книгам на полках.  
— Честно, я даже не понимаю, что именно я ищу, — он выбирает ещё одну и сдувает с неё пыль. — В мире высоких технологий и интернета очень сложно работать с бумажными носителями.  
Часы лежат открытыми перед Ифанем. Стрелки всё так же неумолимо отсчитывают секунды, словно подгоняя его.  
— Ты найдёшь свои ответы там, где меньше всего ожидаешь, — Исин ступает почти неслышно и опускается рядом.  
Ифань смотрит, как он пролистывает отложенные им в сторону книги, как ходят под тонкой тканью острые лопатки, и всё же спрашивает:  
— Кто он был? — он кивает на часы, когда Исин поворачивается к нему. — Расскажи.  
Исин всматривается в его лицо, будто ища уверенности.  
— Это был очень могущественный человек, — всё же начинает он. — Маг, который мог творить самые невероятные вещи, и творил их, поверь. Но однажды он замахнулся на то, что было ему не по силам, и заплатил своей жизнью.  
Исин неуловимо меняется в лице и поднимается на ноги. Ифань хочет спросить ещё, хочет знать всё и сразу, но не знает, с чего начать.  
— У нас посетитель, — говорит Исин за секунду до того, как Сехун в один голос с Тао на весь дом громко оповещают: “Гость!” и топочут, спеша к двери наперегонки.  
Исин завязывает пояс замысловатым узлом и улыбается Ифаню.  
— Я помогу им встретить гостя, — говорит он и уходит, оставляя Ифаня в раздумьях.

Карасу-тэнгу находят логово Паучихи быстрее, чем Лу Хань сходит с ума окончательно. Но она оказывается хитрее и окружает своё убежище барьером, который никто из духов не может преодолеть. Лу Хань лупит кулаками в прозрачную стену и сыплет угрозами, но ничего — Ёнсон даже не показывается на пороге заброшенного здания. Чонгук и Хосок одновременно приземляются рядом, растрепанные и раздраконенные — барьер идеален, ни единой трещинки.  
Лу Хань смотрит на заколоченные окна и сжимает и разжимает кулаки, думая о том, что делать.  
— Лу Хань, — голос Хосока звучит неестественно, и Лу Хань поворачивается к карасу-тэнгу. — Смотри.  
Ёнсон выбирает заброшенное здание в нелюдном квартале. Вокруг промышленная зона, какие-то склады и почти пустые улицы. Смертный, что проезжает мимо на велосипеде, не замечает ни двух крылатых карасу-тэнгу с клинками на поясе, ни растрепанного Лу Ханя, ни барьер. Только передёргивает плечами, проезжая мимо старого здания завода с заколоченными окнами.  
У Лу Ханя не так много знакомых смертных, особенно знакомых с потусторонним миром, поэтому решение находится моментально.  
Исин встречает его в прихожей со скрещенными руками на груди.  
— Сегодня я не к тебе, — сообщает Лу Хань. — Мне нужен Ифань.  
Исин отступает, освобождая ему проход в комнаты, но когда Лу Хань проходит мимо, мягко придерживает его за руку.  
— Он не захочет плату, — предупреждает Исин, — но я прошу, чтобы ты отдал её.  
Лу Хань чувствует, как пальцы удерживающей его руки подрагивают, и обещает:  
— Я сделаю это.  
Исин отпускает его и кивает на двери.  
— Он в библиотеке.

Ифань на секунду поднимает голову от книги, когда Лу Хань входит в библиотеку, и возвращается к поискам.  
— Исин ушёл тебя встречать, ты не видел его?  
— В этот раз я пришёл к тебе.  
Ифань чуть не роняет книгу и смотрит на Лу Ханя, только сейчас замечая его побелевшее лицо и жёсткий взгляд.  
— Ко мне?  
— Да, ты всё ещё смертный, значит сможешь попасть через барьер, — Лу Хань протягивает ему руку. — Пожалуйста.  
Ифань несколько теряется, зная, что слово “пожалуйста” от Лу Ханя означает как минимум, что всё очень серьёзно.  
— Минсок, — понимает Ифань, — что с ним?  
— Леди Паук забрала его, — произносит Лу Хань, и Ифань видит вздувшуюся вену на его шее, — её магия отравляет его душу, а я не могу пройти через барьер. Мне нужна твоя помощь.  
Ифань принимает руку и встаёт.  
— Конечно, — он откладывает взятую книгу и поднимает часы с пола, запихивая их в карман.  
Лу Хань задерживает на них взгляд.  
— Интересные часы, — замечает он и не даёт Ифаню сказать что-либо: — Идём, время уходит.  
Исин ждёт их в прихожей с притихшими Тао и Сехуном, которые выглядывают из кухни. Он протягивает Ифаню пальто, помогая одеться, и на несколько мгновений задерживает ладони на его груди.  
— Я буду здесь, — говорит он вслух, — когда ты вернёшься.  
Ифань хмурится и хочет спросить, что происходит, но Лу Хань буквально вытаскивает его на улицу.  
— А теперь держись, — предупреждает он, открывая свой зонт, — я ещё не пробовал это со смертными, поэтому не знаю, что может выйти.  
— Подожди, — не понимает Ифань, но его уже втягивает в вихрь ледяных капель.

— Больше никогда так не делай, — пыхтит Ифань, едва отдышавшись после того, как его выкинуло из водоворота, прямо на неровный асфальт у старой промзоны.  
— Больше и не буду, — легко соглашается Лу Хань. — Но ты неплохо перенёс полёт, честно, ожидал, что тебе будет хуже.  
— Кто это? — раздаётся незнакомый голос.  
Ифань только сейчас замечает, что они не одни, и почти не удивляется, видя за спинами неизвестных ему парней чёрные вороньи крылья.  
— Это Ифань. Он… — Лу Хань колеблется, но признаёт. — Друг.  
У парней брови синхронно подлетают вверх, Ифаню кажется это забавным.  
— Я Хосок, — представляется тот, что чуть ниже ростом, — это Чонгук. А…  
— А там Минсок, — нетерпеливо перебивает Лу Хань и указывает на здание. — И Пау… — Он замолкает и морщится. — Ёнсон.  
— Леди Паук, — подаёт голос Чонгук и снимает ножны с клинком вместе с поясом. — Возьми.  
Ифань смотрит на протянутое оружие.  
— Я не собираюсь причинять никому вред, — сообщает он. — Если вы просите меня об этом…  
Чонгук фыркает, а Хосок смеётся.  
— Никто об этом не говорит, — Чонгук настойчиво тянет клинок. — Просто возьми его.  
Ифань принимает оружие и взвешивает его в руке. От клинка веет теплом.  
— Спасибо, — благодарит он.  
— Минсок, — напоминает Лу Хань и подталкивает его вперёд.  
Ифань чувствует барьер, когда шагает сквозь него, как тонкую паутинку, которая рвётся, едва её задеть. Он трёт лицо, пытаясь её смахнуть, и с каждым шагом чувствует, как воздух словно сгущается.

К моменту, когда Ифань ступает в просторный зал с высокими колоннами, на плечах словно лежит многотонный груз, тянущий его к полу. Он опирается на клинок Чонгука и делает усилие, распрямляясь.  
Первым на глаза попадается ложе, сплетённое из паутины, где находится Минсок. В полумраке Ифань различает, что его глаза закрыты. Он уже делает шаг в его направлении, когда перед нимоказывается красивая девушка, буквально спрыгнувшая с высоты.  
— Вот это да, — искренне восхищается она, разглядывая лицо Ифаня. — Мои дети приносили мне разные слухи, но я никогда не думала, что они настолько верны. Вы действительно на одно лицо.  
Ифань хмурится, не понимая о чём речь.  
— Я Ёнсон, — представляется она и кокетливо машет рукой. — И я здесь злодейка. А ты тот самый друг Ведьмы Измерений. Извини, имя мне не говорили.  
— Ифань, — растерянно представляется он.  
Ёнсон совсем не похожа на злодейку, которую он ожидает здесь увидеть. Впрочем, её ангельская внешность может служить ловушкой, с учётом того, что Минсок явно без сознания, а атмосфера здесь душит в прямом смысле этого слова.  
Она замечает, как крепко он сжимает рукоятку клинка и немного разочарованно тянет:  
— Ох, тебе тоже непросто от моей магии? Какая жалость! Значит у тебя нет его сил, только лицо.  
— О ком ты? — немного раздражается Ифань.  
Все эти загадки и недоговорённости, вкупе с тяжестью на его плечах начинают злить.  
— О, — Ёнсон выглядит удивлённой, — так тебе не рассказали? Потрясающе, — она хлопает в ладоши, — может, мне быть первой? Или нет? Как так, Ведьма Измерений так хранит этот секрет. Хмм.  
Её улыбка выглядит очаровательно, но Ифань мрачнеет ещё больше.  
— Я здесь из-за Минсока, — говорит он. — Я заберу его.  
Ёнсон всплескивает руками и отступает с дороги.  
— Забирай, — она выхватывает из воздуха паутинку и хватается за неё, в мгновение ока оказываясь на плетёных серебристых качелях между двух колонн. — Мы с ним уже очень интересно побеседовали.  
Ифань откровенно не понимает её мотивы, но делает усилие и движется к Минсоку.  
— Я бы правда хотела помочь, — продолжает Ёнсон, раскачиваясь в воздухе, — но если я уберу барьер, то примчатся суетные вороны, поднимут шум, а я так не люблю шум.  
Подол красного платья порхает в воздухе.  
— А ещё выражение беспомощности на лице этого грубияна Лу Ханя, это такое прекрасное зрелище, — откровенничает Ёнсон. — О, не осуждай меня за злопамятность.  
Ифань чувствует, как по спине струится пот. На ногах словно стальные неподъёмные грузы, но он упорно движется к Минсоку.  
— Ты упорный, мне нравится, — говорит Ёнсон, наблюдая. — Но очень молчаливый. Неужели не хочешь узнать, что скрывает от тебя Ведьма Измерений?  
— Исин сам мне всё расскажет, — Ифань останавливается, чтобы перевести дух, и вытирает лоб. — Я доверяю ему.  
— Ску-ко-ти-ща, — напевает Ёнсон, — но я начинаю понимать, чем ты отличаешься от него. Есть в тебе что-то такое…  
Она легко опускается на пол, словно гравитация над ней не властна.  
— Неужели совсем неинтересно? — интересуется она, подходя ближе.  
В неярком свете из выбитой доски в окне кружится пыль. Солнечный луч разделяет Ифаня и Ёнсон словно стена. Он стискивает рукоять клинка и старательно расправляет плечи, морщась. Ёнсон смотрит на это с лёгкой улыбкой, она выглядит совсем невысокой в сравнении с ним, но Ифань чувствует силу, исходящую от неё.  
— Интересно, — признаётся Ифань. — Но если Исин не говори мне об этом, значит, пока не время.  
Ёнсон возводит глаза к потолку и разочарованно стонет.  
— Исин-Исин-Исин, — передразнивает она его. — Наверное, мы слишком рано встретились. Я бы повторила эту встречу, когда ты немного наберёшься премудростей.  
— Я не думаю, что…  
Но Ёнсон прикладывает палец к его губам, заставляя замолчать, и сокращает расстояние между ними, перешагивая солнечный луч. Ифань чувствует запах персиков.  
— Ты сильнее, чем кажешься, — говорит она тихо, словно их могут подслушать. — И умнее, чем думают остальные. Не воспользовался клинком по назначению, который тебе вручили.  
Ифань хочет возразить, но Ёнсон крепче прижимает палец.  
— Чшш, не перебивай, когда с тобой откровенничают, — она улыбается. — Помогаешь тому, кто тебе даже не друг. Веришь тем, кто хранит от тебя секреты.  
Ёнсон бесцеремонно распахивает его пальто и тянет цепочку часов из его кармана. Ифань дёргается, но понимает, что не может пошевелиться.  
— Не твоё прошлое будет преследовать тебя, — она качает часы, как мятник, перед его глазами, — так что найди силы отбросить его.  
Ёнсон прячет часы в нагрудный карман его пальто и ласково треплет по щеке.  
— Передавай привет этому заносчивому духу снаружи, — просит она. — И я уже жду новую встречу с тобой.  
Она становится на цыпочки, оставляя легко прикасаясь к его губам, и вдруг пропадает. Вместе с давящим чувством.  
Ифань глубоко вдыхает и чихает, потому что пыль забивается в нос.  
Эхо звонкого смеха Ёнсон разносится по сводам заброшенного здания. Ифань встряхивает головой и наконец достаёт клинок из ножен. Надо избавиться от паутины. 

— Спасибо, — повторяет Минсок в третий раз и поворачивается к взволнованному Хосоку, который очень быстро что-то ему поясняет.  
Ифань возвращает клинок Чонгуку. Тот кивает и крепит пояс на своё место.  
Лу Хань выглядит довольно равнодушно, но Ифань помнит выражение его лица, когда они с Минсоком вышли из здания.  
— Я доберусь до лавки Исина сам, — предупреждает Ифань, видя, как тот крутит свой зонт в руках.  
Лу Хань фыркает.  
— Даже не собирался, — он закидывает зонт на плечо. — Спасибо.  
— От тебя столько приятных слов сегодня, — неловко шутит Ифань, смущённый благодарностью. — Словно праздник какой-то.  
Лу Хань сужает глаза и поджимает губы.  
— Не привыкай к этому, — предупреждает он то ли в шутку, то ли всерьёз. — Я хочу, чтобы ты принял плату.  
Ифань вскидывает руки и крутит головой.  
— Это не было желанием, это была помощь другу, — говорит он. — Тем более я не Исин, поэтому…  
— Исин сказал, что ты откажешься, но считай это ответной помощью другу, — Лу Хань указывает на цепочку часов, свисающую с нагрудного кармана. — Твои часы. Я знал их прежнего хозяина.  
— Постой, — просит Ифань. — Прошу.  
Лу Хань неожиданно послушно замолкает.  
— Все вокруг знают больше, чем я, и поначалу это не так раздражало, — начинает Ифань. — Но сейчас всё совсем иначе. Ты знаешь, Минсок тоже, я уверен, даже Ёнсон знает больше обо мне, чем я сам. И только Исин постоянно молчит загадками, но он единственный, от которого я хочу услышать правду. Поэтому если ты хочешь отплатить мне за дружескую услугу — то прошу, ничего мне не говори.  
Лу Хань склоняет голову набок и вдруг ухмыляется.  
— А ты не так плох, друг, — он хлопает Ифаня по плечу и возвращается к Минсоку.  
Ифань опускает руки.  
Надо прогуляться и подумать обо всём, что он спросит у Исина.  
Знать бы только, в какой части города он находится.

— Отличный был день, я считаю, — сообщает Ёнсон пятнистому каракуту, притаившемуся на мраморе перил в её жилище. — Столько интересных разговоров и встреч.  
Она сбрасывает с плеч надоевшее манто и плюхается на кровать, раскидывая руки как звезда.  
— Дом милый дом, — пропевает Ёнсон и улыбка стирается с её лица. — Но это значит завтра меня опять ждёт скука.  
— Ну и шороху ты навела, — раздаётся насмешливый голос от окна, — весь потусторонний мир стоит на ушах. Как же, Джорогумо похитила Зашики Вараши, чтобы съесть его сердце.  
— Бёри! — радостно восклицает Ёнсон и распахивает руки для объятий, даже не вставая с кровати. — Моя всезнающая кошка, что гуляет сама по себе!  
— Эй! — возмущается Бёри в шутку, спрыгивая с подоконника и подходя ближе. — Ты же знаешь, я не просто гуляю.  
— Но ведь сама по себе, — Ёнсон подманивает пальцем, — обними меня уже.  
— А ты уверена, что заслужила обнимашки? — Бёри скептически выгибает бровь и присаживается на край кровати, закидывая ногу на ногу.  
Ёнсон обиженно опускает руки и поджимает колени к груди, старательно всем видом показывая глубокое несчастье.  
— Так что ты делала с Минсоком? — Бёри тянется к голой пятке хвостом и щекочет её.  
— Поддерживала свою недобрую репутацию, — лукавит Ёнсон. — Я же злая и ужасная Леди Паук.  
— Которая сейчас больше похожа на обиженного ребёнка? — Бёри всё же ложится рядом, лицом к лицу Ёнсон. — Можешь уж мне не рассказывать о том, какая ты плохая и ужасная.  
— Тебя долго не было, — устало произносит Ёнсон. — И до меня дошли слухи, что на Хякки Яко появился интересный смертный, который искал Тэгуна. Поэтому я и решила навестить Снежного Демона, чтобы узнать всё поподробнее. Но мне встретился Лу Хань, он снова мне нагрубил и вот.  
Ёнсон издаёт смешной звук губами. Бёри вздыхает и гладит её по плечу.  
— Прости, что оставила тебя так надолго, — тихо говорит она и кошачьи уши на её голове виновато прижимаются. — Но сегодня я услышала о том, что ты похитила Зашики Вараши, и испугалась. За тебя.  
— Мы просто очень мило пообщались, — отшучивается Ёнсон. — Я бы ни за что не стала есть его сердце, я знаю, что ждёт тех, кто осмелится это сделать.  
— Я знаю, — успокаивает её Бёри. — Я боялась, что другие могут это не знать, поэтому причинят тебе боль.  
Ёнсон снова фыркает.  
— И я знаю, что тебя не так просто одолеть, — предупреждает её недовольство Бёри. — Но это не мешает мне переживать за тебя.  
Ёнсон долго молчит.  
— Спасибо, — всё же говорит она и придвигается ближе, чтобы обнять и зарыться носом в ямочку на плече Бёри.  
Хвост Бёри обвивает её лодыжку, и она прижимает Ёнсон к себе ещё крепче.  
— Ты знала, что у Ведьмы Измерений появился новый помощник? — глухо бормочет Ёнсон ей в плечо. — Ты не поверишь, чьё у него лицо.  
Бёри смеётся, потому что дыхание Ёнсон щекочет ей кожу, и потому что любовь подруги к сплетням, вызывает у неё умиление.

— Честно, меня пугает твоё молчание, — не выдерживает Минсок уже на пороге дома. — Я ожидал от тебя чего угодно, но не этого.  
Лу Хань распахивает двери и пропускает Минсока вперёд, по-прежнему не проронив не слова.  
— Лу Хань, серьёзно.  
Минсок растерянно замирает посреди прихожей, наблюдая, как Лу Хань отставляет в угол зонт, как небрежно сбрасывает обувь и пальто на пол, потом подходит к Минсоку и за руку ведёт его в комнаты.  
— Лу Хань, — вновь пытается Минсок и охает, потому что его опрокидывают на софу и раздёргивают одежду на груди. — Что ты делаешь?  
Лу Хань прижимается ухом к его тёплой гладкой коже на груди и слушает немного взволнованное сердцебиение. Минсок вздыхает и гладит его по лохматой макушке.  
— Ну и что это за приступы нежности? — спрашивает он спустя долгие мгновения.  
— Прости меня, — бурчит Лу Хань. — От меня сегодня совсем не было толку.  
— Так, — Минсок обхватывает его лицо ладонями и заставляет посмотреть на себя. — Ну и в чём ты передо мной виноват, что просишь прощения?  
— Я тебя не защитил, — Лу Хань больно упирается подбородком ему в живот, и Минсок ёрзает, чтобы спуститься ниже. — Я обещал защищать тебя.  
— Да, а вместо этого грубил Ёнсон, — несерьёзно упрекает его Минсок.  
Лу Хань смотрит на него взглядом побитого оленя.  
— Я рад, что ты понимаешь свою неправоту, — продолжает Минсок. — Но Лу Хань, ты ошибаешься. Ты сделал всё, что в твоих силах. И я вижу, как ты хочешь мне возразить.  
Лу Хань поджимает губы.  
— Но она успела причинить тебе боль, — всё же возражает он.  
— Ёнсон не сделала мне ничего дурного, ты зря считаешь её злодейкой. На самом деле, она помогла мне понять, что я тоже должен просить у тебя прощения.  
Лу Хань непонятливо морщится.  
— Я покидал тебя каждую зиму, не задумываясь о том, что ты чувствуешь, — Минсок отводит взгляд и немного нервно облизывает губы. — Думаю, это было неправильно с моей стороны.  
— Я люблю тебя, — просто произносит Лу Хань. — И я знаю, что для тебя значат смертные, поэтому не думай об этом. Мне дали однажды отличный совет, что я потеряю куда больше, чем обрету, если захочу тебя полностью себе. Но если ты будешь чаще возвращаться зимой ко мне, — он берёт ладонь Минсока в свою и целует в запястье, туда, где бьётся пульс, и заканчивает: — я буду очень рад.  
— Даже спустя столько лет ты всё равно находишь способы смущать меня, — Минсок обводит кончиками пальцев его губы. — Спасибо.  
Лу Хань вопросительно выгибает бровь, ожидая продолжения фразы.  
— Ты невыносим, — признаёт Минсок. — И я тебя люблю. А теперь слезь с меня, ты тяжёлый.  
Лу Хань, конечно же, поступает совсем наоборот.

Ифань добирается до лавки Исина уже глубоким вечером, когда на улице давно стемнело. Лёгкий мороз покусывает кожу на щеках и холодит пальцы, и Ифань пытается согреть их дыханием, пока стоит перед воротами и не решается войти внутрь. Вроде выстроенные в нужной последовательности мысли снова разлетаются в голове, стоит только увидеть дом.  
Ифань открывает ворота.  
Исин сидит на ступенях дома, кутаясь в теплый плед. В неясном ночном свете его лица почти не видно, но Ифань различает сизый дым от его кисэру.  
— Я надеялся, что ты вернёшься, — говорит Исин тихо. — Ты долго не заходил внутрь.  
— Ты же обычно всё знаешь наперёд, — Ифань присаживается рядом.  
— С тобой это никогда не работало, — в голосе Исина слышна улыбка. — Как Минсок?  
— Сейчас он с Лу Ханем, я думаю, всё хорошо, — светски сообщает Ифань. — Ёнсон была довольно милой, сказала, что мы рано встретились.  
Исин едва слышно хмыкает.  
— Хотела рассказать секреты Ведьмы Измерений, — Ифань упирается локтями в колени. — Вот что мне интересно, все норовят рассказать мне твои секреты, которые почему-то обо мне, кроме тебя самого.  
— Потому что это не мои секреты, — Исин откладывает кисэру на табако-бон.  
Ифань достаёт из кармана часы, открывает их и кладёт их между ними на ступень.  
— Ёнсон сказала, что у меня лицо другого человека, — Ифань указывает на них, — это ему принадлежали эти часы?  
— Да, — отвечает Исин. — Он создал их.  
Ифань не понимает, почему удивляется. Он знал ответ, но не ожидал, что Исин ответит сам.  
— Как его звали? — не своим голосом спрашивает он.  
— У него было много имён, но чаще всего он любил представляться как Крис, — голос Исина кажется совсем бесцветным. — Я знал его под этим именем.  
Ифань вспоминает вензель в виде буквы “К” на крышке часов.  
— Ты поэтому предложил мне остаться с тобой? — Ифань задаёт этот вопрос не сразу и, если честно, очень боится услышать на него ответ. — Потому что я его отражение?  
Чего он не ожидает, так это того, что Исин засмеётся. Его смех неожиданно громко разносится в тишине зимней ночи.  
— Извини, — наконец отсмеявшись, говорит Исин.  
Ткань пледа шуршит, когда он утирает выступившие слёзы с лица.  
— Извини, — повторяет он и спрашивает: — Ифань, ты был со мной достаточно времени, чтобы узнать, как устроен мой магазин, так ведь?  
Ифань кивает головой и спохватывается, понимая, что в темноте Исин может просто не заметить этого движения, но тот продолжает:  
— Я рассказывал тебе, что есть множество других совершенно непохожих друг на друга измерений. И в каждом из них люди с одними и теми же лицами проживают совершенно различные жизни. И мой магазин есть в каждом из этих измерений и в то же время его нигде нет. Это место вне пространства. Я знал, что не исключена вероятность, что я встречу человека, похожего на Криса, но это будет кто-то совсем другой. Но потом ты пришёл на порог моего магазина, привлечённый его замысловатой архитектурой и даже не имевший желания, которое я мог бы исполнить.  
Исин вытягивает ноги и плотнее кутается в плед.  
— Случайностей не бывает, Ифань, есть только неизбежность. Я до сих пор не понимаю, чьё именно желание привело тебя сюда, но я благодарен за это. Да, Крис был очень сильным магом, он разрушал миры, создавал новые, и я был там, рядом с ним, когда он оказался в плену своих амбиций. Его самоуверенность и иллюзия всесильности сыграли с ним очень злую шутку. Он стал глух к советам и просьбам, и всё закончилось тем, чем закончилось, — Исин вздыхает. — Да, у тебя его лицо, Ифань, но я предложил тебе остаться здесь со мной, потому что ты это ты. И я никогда не думал о тебе, как о его отражении. Ты не он, ты совсем другой. И пусть в тебе не так много магии, но это лишь начало пути.  
Исин поднимает кисэру с подноса и протягивает Ифаню. Тот втягивает едкий дым в лёгкие и выпускает его вместе со своими тревогами.  
— Ты говоришь, что есть множество миров, значит ли это, что в каждом из них существует твоя копия?  
— Всё не так просто, Ифань, — Исин забирает у него кисэру. — Но разве можно исключать и такой вариант?  
Становится понятнее и запутаннее одновременно.  
— Но почему эти часы попали ко мне? — не понимает Ифань. — Он знал, что я появлюсь здесь?  
Исин долго молчит, покусывая кончик трубки.  
— Я могу лишь догадываться, почему эти часы нашли тебя, — наконец отвечает он. — Крис далеко не всегда делился со мной своими планами.  
— Очень надеюсь, что это будет не второе его пришествие, — бормочет Ифань.  
Это опять веселит Исина, и он смеётся.  
— Ещё никого не удавалось вернуть после смерти, Ифань. Эту цену никто не сможет заплатить. Так что никаких воскрешений точно не планируется.  
Ифань снова кивает головой и ёжится, потому что мороз незаметно пробирается под пальто.  
— Почему ты не рассказал мне раньше? — озвучивает он вдруг пришедшую на ум мысль.  
— Ты просто задавал не те вопросы, — лукавит Исин и тихо смеётся.  
Ифань тяжко вздыхает и поворачивается к Исину:  
— Ты не замёрз? Не хочешь пойти в дом?  
Исин в темноте безошибочно находит его замерзшие ладони и растирает каждую своими неожиданно горячими руками.  
— Иди, — говорит он сквозь сжатые зубы, удерживающие кисэру. — Я сейчас.  
Ифань поднимается на ноги. Когда он уже собирается прикрыть дверь Исин окликает его и добавляет:  
— Я рад, что ты вернулся.  
— Я тоже, — искренне отвечает Ифань.

Исин ещё долго курит на крыльце, пока табак в кисэру не истлевает до конца. Он встаёт со ступеней и разминает затёкшие ноги. Зимний холод тут же проникает под ткань и студит кожу.  
Исин подхватывает табако-бон и замечает часы, оставленные Ифанем на крыльце. Секундная стрелка продолжает отсчитывать время.  
Исин с щелчком закрывает их и прячет в карман, чтобы завтра отдать Ифаню. Это загадка для него.  
Да, ещё никого не удавалось вернуть после смерти.  
А вот остановить его время — да.  
И теперь оно, однажды застывшее по велению могущественного мага, возвращалось на круги своя.


End file.
